A Surprise Visit
by Israeli-Chick
Summary: Tony decides to pay Ziva an unexpected visit, thinking it's the perfect time to give her a gift. Tony/Ziva fluff. Hope you like it. This is my first ever fan fiction! One-shot. Tony/Ziva fluff. I tried to stay in character. Please read and review! Thanks.


**Tony and Ziva fluff. This is set in Season 7, therefore Season 8 do not exist in the world of this fic.**

**I would like to thank one of my friends, ****Sophia - ****Anonymous033 for her little help in writing this fic.**

**This is a One-Shot Tony/Ziva fic. Hope you all like it. Please Read and Review! Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I wish I did! **

**A Surprise Visit.**

The team was finishing up some paper work after wrapping up a case. Upon completion of their paper work, Gibbs allowed his team to go home. It was eight o' clock when they were allowed to leave. Tony wanted to go to the bar before going home. He invited McGee, Ziva and Abby. Abby had to take a rain check because she had prior plans with two friends to go to this new Goth Club. And McGee also turned down the offer as he made plans with a friend to go to a Video Game convention.

Tony approached Ziva's desk_, "wanna go for a drink?"_ He asked with a smile. He was really hoping that she said yes, because there was something he wanted to give her. "_Not tonight, Tony, maybe another night. I'm tired", _she replied apologetically.

He knew that she wasn't really that tired. But it had only been four months since they rescued her from Somalia. The process to back normality was gradual, she was her usual self on most days – the banter, teasing and fun was ever present most of time. But there were nights when Ziva seemed slightly down or wanted to be alone, tonight was one of those nights.

Although slightly disappointed, he agreed with her that another night they will go out for drinks. He told himself he can always give her, her gift tomorrow. _"Good night, Tony, Gibbs"'_ she told them before heading out. Ten minutes later Tony left the Navy Yard for the bar.

The bar was slightly noisy, there were more people than usual at the bar tonight; but that didn't bother Tony, although he did feel bored being there by himself. He was half way through his first drink, when he unconsciously slid his left hand into his jacket pocket and felt the box and whispered, _"Ziva._ He checked the time on his watch; it was only nine o' clock. He thought it was still early and that Ziva might still be awake. He decided that giving the gift to Ziva tonight, will be the perfect time and it will cheer her up, a smiled appeared on his face with that thought in mind. Tony drank the rest of his drink and left for Ziva's apartment.

The ambience of her new apartment was peaceful and quiet, except for the faint, classical music, filtering from her stereo. Ziva was curled up on her couch, reading a book and a half glass of wine on the coffee table.

In fifteen minutes time, Tony had arrived at Ziva's apartment complex. He contemplated calling her first, but decided to surprise her instead. He ascended the stairs to her second floor apartment, a small grin on his face. He was anxious to give Ziva her gift, which he had been holding onto since yesterday. He grinned mischievously as he knocked on the door; he knew Ziva will be a bit annoyed at his surprise visit.

Ziva heard a soft knocking on her door, but paid no attention to it; thinking it was something else and returned her attention to her book. The knocking grew louder. Ziva got up to answer the door, she peered through the peephole to find Tony standing in the hall, grinning widely. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she unbolted and opened the door to let him in. As she let him in, she couldn't help but smile at his mischievous, yet infectious smile.

"_Ahh, I knew my visit would cheer you up," _Tony said, noticing her smile; as he walked in and Ziva led him into her living room. They sat side by side on the couch. Ziva tilted her head and look at him puzzled.

"_What are you doing here, Tony?" _

"_I was in the neighbourhood, thought I will drop by... see how you're doing. And I was bored at the bar."_

"_Well, I'm doing fine, thanks. Are your hungry or thirsty?"_

"_No, I'm good. Whatcha was doing_?" He asked, picking up her book and reading aloud_, "The Constitution of the United States of America? Really, Ziva? This is what you decided to come home and read instead of going to the bar with me?"_

"_I told you - I was tired, plus that book should help me in passing my citizenship exam." _

"_Whatever you say...dork", _he replied laughing.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh as well._ "Really, Tony, what are you doing here?" _

Tony smiled at her. He liked that sometimes when she is down, he can make her smile or laugh. He admired how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"_I told you, I was in the neighbourhood. And I... have something for you. It's a... surprise gift" _he replied. He was a bit nervous, although he didn't know why, since it wasn't the first time he gave her a gift. He took out the small box from his jacket pocket and gave it to her. Smiling, he said, _"I saw this and thought of you."_

Ziva frowned at him as she reluctantly took the box. _"Thanks. But what is it?"_ she asked, puzzled.

"_Open it."_ She did as told.

She was nervous... and confused, but opened it nevertheless. She was most surprised at what laid in the box, she never expected this.

"_The Magen David"_ she said, very softly, admiring the gold Star of David necklace.

"_Tony, it's beautiful, but... "_

"_It's yours. Do you like it?" _

"_Yes, I do. But Tony, I cannot accept this,"_ Ziva said, closing the box and giving it back to him.

Tony looked baffled, _"Why not?"_

"_Because I... I don't deserve this... from you,"_ Ziva said, feeling sad and guilty; as memories of what she did to the team and Tony risking his life for her the past year, came flooding back.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have done nothing to deserve this! After all I have done to you... to Gibbs. Why... why would you buy me this?"_ Ziva asked, her voice breaking. _"I don't deserve this, Tony. I'm sorry"'_ Ziva said, closing her eyes tightly so that the tears welling up in her eyes won't fall. And she rest the box on his lap as he won't take it.

Tony could see the pain and hurt in Ziva's eyes. He could see the tears welling up and it broke his heart to see her like this. He knew how much the events of the past year still bothered her at times, he knew that there were times when she still felt guilty for her actions and for Tony risking his life.

He slid closer to her, so that their shoulders almost touched. _"Ziva,"_ he said, so that she turned to face him and he took her hand in his. "_Ziva, you do deserve this. I know how much the Star of David means to you. You have apologised for what you did and I know that you really are sorry. I have already forgiven you, Ziva."_

His words comforted a little and she forced a small smile, but she can't couldn't help but wonder why, why after everything she did, he will do this for her. _"But why?"_

"_Why not? You are my friend, Ziva." _

"_I am sorry... for all that I did",_ she apologized again for her actions of the past year.

"_I know you are,"_ he smiled at her. She tried so hard sometimes to reassure him that she is indeed sorry for her deeds. _"Come here,"_ he said, mentioning for her to turn around. She turned around and swept her pony tail to the side while Tony put on the necklace. _"Do you like it? _Ziva touched the necklace, then she looked at Tony and smiled. _"Yes, I do, it's beautiful."_ Tony told her that he went to a Synagogue and he got a Rabbi to bless it.

"_Thanks... for everything, Tony",_ and she gave him a gentle kiss on his cheeks.

"You are welcome, Ziva." And he put his arm around her and pulled her closer into an embrace and softly kissed her on her temple.


End file.
